House full of secrets maka x soul
by Somanalutuoken
Summary: A 15 year old girl and her many secrets get her in to a rough situation, Her best friend learns the truth Of what she's been going through can he fix all the problems that she has caused or will his own secrets make matters worse? (This is the story about love hate and other darkish things. This is a warning to anyone who can Cry easy to be aware that your heart might shatter. And


Info

(A/n) This is the story about love hate and other darkish things. This is a warning to anyone who can Cry easy to be aware that your heart might shatter. And will all be OK in the end?

(A/n)

Hi! Sooo just letting you know this is probably a really sucky fan fiction! But I would like u to enjoy it and give me all the comments because I would like to know your input also one last thing... there is a song about this (btw I wrote it hehe and it may sound stupid) welll on my next publish I will post the lyrics ;])

He took her hand as he beautifully transformed into the red demon sword gleaming in the moonlight. His lover Swung him through the night sky taking out 12 witches with one mighty swing. As the night became morning there first adventure ended. As they say, "when a door closes, a bigger and brighter one opens..." YOU can be that door...The End

"Ah..." Maka said looking at the ceiling of her and soul's apartment living room."...Hehehe...!" A sudden burst of fangirl happiness filled the room as Maka slammed her book shut as she squealed(a/n like me at a soul eater panel. ;]). She curled up in a disfigured ball full of happiness on soul's favorite spot on the couch, were there is a large dent in the the cushion from where soul has sat on the couch countless times to take small cat naps while waiting on Maka to finish her book and get up and fix him food. That was also one of maka's favorite spot in their small apartment, because it offers support to her back and front also it smelled just like her favorite person in the world, soul. Ever since the whole thing that happened with the black blood and the big fight with crona she has not been able to sleep or be left alone for every long with out having a panic attack (therefor soul sleeps on a cot beside maka's bed at night)

While Maka was still giggling like a mad man. When unnoticeable soul walked in the door of the apartment to witness a very strange but super adorable Maka Albarn. Soul stood at the door still holding his jacket and a small black and red gift box." ...ummmmm...PHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then soul broke out into endless laughter. Maka quickly stopped giggling moved her head out the cress of souls spot when she realized that she was in booty shorts and JUST a worn out tank top (she also realized her arms were bare) instead of sitting in the downwards dog with her face in the couch she is now sitting very lady like with a blanket covering up her shoulders to her knees." Oh my DEATH that...Was.. AMAZING!.. haha" soul said in between his bursts of laughter." No it wasnt!" Maka yelled as she ran to her room covering up her arms and her face a new color of pink.

After soul calmed down he went to the kitchen to heat up left over Raman." Guess what?" Soul said to make through her door." What?" Maka yelled back? " Kid is hosting a party for all of the two years." Soul said." Oh really.. cool! Is it fancy? Is it soon? And I don't have anything to were." Maka said as she walked it to the kitchen in just her tank top underwear and a long black silky rope covering her from head to toe. When soul saw her enter the room he almost dropped the Raman for two he was warning up on his feet. When he finally came back to normal he said, " yes.yes. and yes you do." Maka looked at him confused. " No, I don't have a formal dress I can were. The nicest thing I own is that long black dress I whore to the DWMA anniversary part?" She said still confused. " You know that you would look good in?... RED" He said with a suspicious look on his face which made maka feel funny."follow me." He said as he reached out for makas hand as she hesistatily took his hand with a weird wanting to know type of grin.


End file.
